The invention relates to preparing clear, ultraviolet light resistant compositions for sealing and gasketing applications.
Back bedding refers to placing a glass assembly (e.g., an insulating glass unit) in a frame. Back bedding sealants are used to seal and bond panes of glass to a substrate, e.g., a frame, and to bond insulating glass units to frames.
Glass that is commonly used in windows and doors is partially transparent to ultraviolet A light. About 90% of light of a wavelength greater than 350 nm passes through typical window glass, but about 90% of light of a wavelength less than 300 nm is blocked by the same glass.
A one-part moisture curable sealant is disclosed in U.S. 2004/0180154. All of the example compositions of the '154 application are prepared with ESCOREZ 1310 resin and grey pigment, and are not clear or water white.